Vandalism on other articles
Vandalism is heavily widespread. This is because there are people from any origin etc. who just love to do this sort of thing. Some vandalism logs Somebody in Wikipedia (Evil superman MC Analraper) said: in the begining where optamis prime raped soooooo much ass and beat the shit out of megatron because hes a little bitch. and that time mario kicked bowsers balls out of his throat and when princess peach made that law of he who smelt it dealt it becasue she farted when mario was bangin her in the broom closet.and there are no such things as mexicans they are make belive bull shit to get u to donate money to retards. thank you come again and slow down and do it a meduim pace also fuck you and wikipeadia i hope you all die and burn in hell suck my dick you fuckin faggott anal loving rectum rangers By 173.160.221.193: Shut the fuck up and go suck your dad's cock. Wasted Time R is one big piece of shit. I will shoot him and his family dead. Request reason: it has been a major misunderstanding. I have been trying to help, but in the process I have been labelled as destructive and subjected to discrimination because I am Welsh.144.124.24.57 (talk) 16:54, 2 October 2012 (UTC) Decline reason: Nobody cares about your nationality, ethnicity, religion, sexuality, or opinion; you're blocked for disruptive editing. Incorrect. You and your sockpuppets from a Welsh university have repeatedly contravened BLP despite multiple warnings. The Rambling Man (talk) 16:55, 2 October 2012 (UTC) Whether or not you are able to admit what you have done, you have discriminated me for my ethnic origins. --144.124.24.57 (talk) 18:58, 2 October 2012 (UTC) Rubbish. You and your other sock puppets have edited from a Welsh university, and edited consistently against our policies. You're blocked because you edited against our policies, not because you happen to have multiple accounts at a Welsh university. Please stop using alternate accounts, please stop violating our policies. Cheers! The Rambling Man (talk) 19:26, 2 October 2012 (UTC) You have acted offensively by treating me as if I am a second class citizen. I do not know why you are referring to me as a sockpuppet. I have never met anyone else who edits this website before. I did not edit against your policies, I commented on a talk page because I did not want to cause any harm to the article itself. Can you not see this? --144.124.24.57 (talk) 19:29, 2 October 2012 (UTC) You're welcome to edit articles after your block has elapsed. If you continue to edit against WP:BLP, you will be indefinitely blocked. If need be, we will contact your university's IT administrator to ensure you cannot edit articles. If you continue to be disruptive, every account you use will be blocked indefinitely. The Rambling Man (talk) 19:36, 2 October 2012 (UTC) So essentially you are getting away with making quite racist comments towards me which I have found to be offensive. Conveniently you have stopped me from editing sites so I can't complain to anyone. --144.124.24.57 (talk) 19:42, 2 October 2012 (UTC) I asked why you and your sockpuppets didn't have anything better to do in Wales in the afternoon?! You're a funny guy. All of the IPs trying to edit the Fraser article locate to your university. How odd? The Rambling Man (talk) 19:54, 2 October 2012 (UTC) Can't we reference this in an article or the article? Reference what? I hope you're still not referring to your unsourced obsession with Brendan Fraser. By the way - if you look at the very top of this talk page you'll see that the IP has been traced to the University of Wales, Aberystwyth, which is why we are making reference to your nationality. I suppose it's possible that being a student at the universisty you aren't actually Welsh by ethnicity, hence your complaints about perceived racism, but you're definitely welsh by geographical location. Have you used your block time fruitfully by reading the Bio pages yet? Chaheel Riens (talk) 09:42, 4 October 2012 (UTC) The real question should be; why have you allowed my offence to go unacknowledged? As for the efforts I made to try to help your article, what do you think would be an adequate punishment for me considering I meant no harm? Would you like me to hurt myself then or something equally pointless? Perhaps lying myself across train tracks is what you want? 144.124.24.57 (talk) 14:21, 4 October 2012 (UTC) Your offence did not go unacknowledged - you were blocked for it, for a period of 72 hours. The fact that you continued to edit after being warned that your intentions were going to be classed as disruptive, that you continued to edit after being shown several times where to go to learn the correct procedure and requirements for a BLP article, and finally your sockpuppetry, unfortunately all cast doubt on your claim of meaning no harm. Tell me - have you read the BLP Bio pages yet? I suspect not, because you still don't seem to realise that you were doing wrong. Read them. Go on. In fact, why are you studiously avoiding doing so? Why are you ignoring the question about reading them even? Chaheel Riens (talk) 17:31, 4 October 2012 (UTC) For God's sake. I meant the offence I took at your racist attitudes. --144.124.24.57 (talk) 19:41, 4 October 2012 (UTC) There was no racism. I suggested you had better things to do in Wales. Surely. The Rambling Man (talk) 19:44, 4 October 2012 (UTC) And have you read the BLP Bio pages yet? I notice you're still not answering that question. Chaheel Riens (talk) 19:48, 4 October 2012 (UTC) Why can't you admit that your frankly quite poor treatment of me is because I am Welsh? Some of the things you have said would certainly attract the attention of a policeman out if you said them in public. --144.124.24.57 (talk) 19:53, 4 October 2012 (UTC) You could be from Pakistan, Holland, Columbia, Singapore. It makes no difference. You're editing from Aberystwyth University, as are your other "friends", and why I said "You and your sockpuppets from a Welsh university"... and "You and your other sock puppets have edited from a Welsh university, and edited consistently against our policies. You're blocked because you edited against our policies, not because you happen to have multiple accounts at a Welsh university." and "I asked why you and your sockpuppets didn't have anything better to do in Wales in the afternoon?!". At no point did your nationality get brought up. Your location, Aberystwyth University, is abundantly clear from your IP address. Are you Welsh? Who cares. You should not edit against WP:BLP. Please read it, please stop trying to add rumours about people's sexuality. Thanks a lot. The Rambling Man (talk) 20:01, 4 October 2012 (UTC) Would you also like to explain to me why I have to deal with your racism when I haven't had a single meal all day and will have to go to bed hungry for the third time? Is torturing people over their ethnic origins your idea of fun? --144.124.24.57 (talk) 20:06, 4 October 2012 (UTC) As pointed out, no racism, perhaps "locationalism". As for no meals, I feel your pain. I was a student once too. Very cold. Blame Nick Clegg. The Rambling Man (talk) 20:08, 4 October 2012 (UTC) My friend hasn't been in all day, and isn't in so I can't walk down town to get a takeaway for fear of being attacked. I have absolutely nothing in my room to eat, and I probably will have to miss breakfast to. Can you see, with this in mind, why I would feel irritated when you pick on me because I am Welsh? --144.124.24.57 (talk) 20:11, 4 October 2012 (UTC) Read it all back again. No-one "picked on you because you are Welsh", I just suggested you had better things to do in Wales, at university, than to attack Fraser's article with rumours over his sexuality. If you don't have better things to do, that's either my nor Wikipedia's fault. The Rambling Man (talk) 20:14, 4 October 2012 (UTC) Well the guilty party usually rejects the accusations. I have been getting stomach pains all day; do you think this is helped by what you people have been doing to me? When 99% of the public believes something to be true, it is worth a mention even if it is false. --144.124.24.57 (talk) 20:16, 4 October 2012 (UTC) I suggest you call NHS Direct if you've been having stomach pains. Although that's purely a personal perspective since Wikipedia does not give out medical advice. Nor does it add information which "99% o the public believes". Read the policies, especially WP:BLP. There's nothing more to say here. Thanks, good night. The Rambling Man (talk) 20:19, 4 October 2012 (UTC) So do you care that I could suffer a medical emergency in the night which could prove life threatening? What on Earth am I supposed to eat? How do you suppose I am going to find food at this time of night? I know that not a single person cares, but in the past forty eight hours I have been living on nothing but water. The only food I had was a yoghurt over a day ago. Do any of you have the slightest compassion for another human being? If you did you would make this situation ever so slightly better by apologising for the discrimination I have received. --144.124.24.57 (talk) 14:18, 5 October 2012 (UTC)